House of Sibuna Wiki
Welcome to the House of Sibuna Wiki This is the official House of Anubis fanfiction wikipedia site from the House of Sibuna fanfiction books, created by the biggest House of Anubis fan. About the Show: House of Anubis follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. The First Season Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses new American student, Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt, who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic, revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna," which is Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson, who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer, a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon), Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno (Roger Barclay), who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood, who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. The show is aimed at kids and teens, but can be enjoyed by people of all ages. It currently airs on TeenNick (as of House of Tombs / House of Smuggling) and also airs reruns on the channel. For Seasons 1, 2 and the first few episodes of Season 3, the show aired on Nickelodeon. The show premiered on January 1, 2011 in the United States, then later on premiered in the UK. The Second Season Everyone returns to the house to start another term. Joy is back and shares a room with Patricia and Mara. Nina and Fabianhas a great time over break together, as they were now dating. When The Cup of Ankh begins to glow mysteriously, Nina believes there is something up with it, but she can't put her finger on it. Victor is back to his old ways, brewing the Elixir of Life in the cellar of the house. Nina and Fabian try to have their first proper date when the Cup mysteriously releases an ancient spirit - the ruler of the Underworld, Senkhara. Senkhara places a curse on Nina and tells her there is no way to break the curse unless she finds The Mask of Anubis and returns it before anyone else. If Nina were to fail the task, she would have to forfeit her life. Nina brought both Fabian and Amber into the mystery, and Fabian was soon marked. While the newly reformed Sibuna had their problems, Mara had troubles of her own. Mick's whole family planned to move to Australia where Mick would attend a sports school. Mara just didn't know how to react. She was happy for him, but she knew if she showed any signs of sorrow he would stay for her. Also, Jerome's sister, Poppy, was blackmailing Jerome in order to find out what happened to her long lost father. Mara agreed to help Poppy find out the truth. Fabian's godfather, Jasper Choudhary, was chosen to be the curator of the Treasures of Egypt Exhibition, which was to be held at the school. Trudy left her duty at Anubis House to be Jasper's assistant, and a new housemother named Vera Devenish arrived. Meanwhile, Jerome hired a private investigator to help find his dad, although he was having some troubles with the P.I. Nina discovered an old dollhouse that belonged to Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and a map of the tunnels underneath the house that led to the Mask of Anubis. Nina and Fabian discovered a secret room in the cellar that led to the tunnels, and they had to use amulets to help them get into the tunnels. There were seven deadly tasks that led to the mask. After Mick left the house, a new American bad boy named Eddie (Burkely Duffield) arrived and became enemies with Patricia. While Patricia struggled with her love-hate relationship with Eddie, Joy tried to win back Fabian after he and Nina broke up and decided to be just friends. When Sibuna realized that they needed help with the tasks, they brought Patricia and Alfie Lewis, who became Amber's boyfriend, back to Sibuna. More and more plot built up as Eddie and Patricia started an on-and-off love-hate relationship, Nina and Fabian become closer and closer to finding the mask, Mara and Poppy learn that her dad is in prison, and Vera double-crosses Victor into thinking he likes her to give her information when she is secretly working for Rufus Zeno, who was apparently dead. In the end, Nina recovers the Mask of Anubis with the help of Sibuna and Joy, Jasper and Jerome find out the truth about Rufus, Nina and Fabian get back together, Rufus is sent to the Underworld with Senkhara, John Clarke is released from prison, and Mick returns only to find out that Jerome and Mara finally decided to start dating. The Third Season After summer break, the students returned to the house for a new year of schoolwork and mystery. Although Jerome and Mara were happily dating, Patriciawas hiding from someone, and Eddie Miller seemed perfectly calm, Fabian could not find Nina. After a reunion at the house, Mr. Sweet and Trudy gave the residents the bad news that Nina would not be returning. Patricia also admitted to breaking up with Eddie. Hours later, Eddie had a mysterious vision of a girlreceiving a key from her sick grandfather in the hospital. Shortly after, Eddie bumped into a new girl, who introduced herself as KT Rush, who was from America. The next day, a new teacher named Miss Harriet Denby came to the school to teach history. Although she tried to make a history project for the students, Mr. Sweet rejected her ideas. The plot of the season builds up quickly. Alfie accidently learned that Amber was accepted into a fashion school. Eddie and KT decide to work together and discover that Miss Denby has an identical key. A newly reunited Sibuna inspect the gatehouse. Joy quits Sibuna and forms a sisterhood with Mara andWillow. During a gatehouse inspection, Amber gets trapped upstairs with a strange tank. After being discovered by Miss Denby, Amber is forced to give up the ceremonial bracelet she received as a birthday gift and is sent to New York with her dad. Sibuna begin working together with Eddie and KT. They discover that the man in the tank is Robert Frobisher-Smythe, who is alive and breathing. While Sibuna try to prevent Robert from being reawoken, Miss Denby, Mr. Sweet, and Victor try to do everything to ensure he wakes up. It is discovered that descendants - Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, adn Joy - are needed to awaken Robert. On the day of the eclipse, the adults perform the ceremony but it fails when Sibuna raids the gatehouse and steals the bracelet back. Although the adults believed that they failed Robert, it had actually worked. Robert and Miss Denby work together to collect sinners for Ammut to be reawoken. Meanwhile, Jerome double-crosses Mara by dating her and Willow at the same time. In order to get back at him, Mara and the Sisterhood try to get revenge. Eddie and Patricia also get back together. In the end, everyone in Sibuna besides Eddie and KT are captured as sinners and Ammut is reawoken. Using the Staff of Osiris, Eddie and KT defeat Ammut. An aged Robert returns to Egypt with Harriet Denby, Miss Denby's sister. After a while, the students' graduation comes up. They all begin to celebrate until underclassmen Dexter, Cassie, Erin, and Sophia crash their party. They learn that if the Pyramid Of Ra is built, a sacrfice must be made. The new Sibuna (including everyone besides Willow, Joy, and Jerome) try to stop Sophia from using Touchstone of Ra to build the pyramid. In the end, Victor captures the Touchstone and leaves the house. Everyone graduates as the season ends... Category:Browse